Alchemy
Alchemy is a precise, costly, time-consuming and yet incredibly rewarding craft that allows player characters to create products that contain certain magical effects, alter the properties of mundane materials temporarily or even permanently and blend arcane and chemical knowledge to create potions, poisons and more. The effects of Alchemy are varied and the craft itself very versatile. However, it is performed like any other craft skill as long-term check that accumulates points over time. However, because of the precise nature and high risk that Alchemy carries with it, the performing PC has to meet a certain minimum of successes each interval or risk compromising the result of his work, such as losing the spell, ruining the base components or blow up his own house. Alchemy in general can be divided into several sub-categories which will be explained further down the line. Each of the categories features unique products that can be created by anyone with theoretical knowledge of the Alchemy skill and some products which can only be created by specialized Magi with the correct savvy. Purity Table All alchemical pieces, creations and fluids are of certain purity. The purity of an alchemical ingredient affects the reagent that the alchemist wishes to create, while also leaving space for her to increase the potency of those potions that are usually of low purity. For an alchemist to be able to create any alchemical reagent, she requires an alchemist's table or proper instruments and the knowledge to purify and extract the materials properly. *(Bonuses are calculated from Crude to the purity the alchemist wishes to create) Alchemical Components and Creations For an Alchemist, there is not just rock and dirt. Each grain of sand may contain the key ingredients for the next concoction that would solve the mysteries of the Universe. There are basic solutions that Alchemists have created over time that they use for their reagents. There are four solutions that are used to continue on the path of Alchemy: Aqua Fortis, Aqua Regis, Aqua Nobilis, Aqua Spiritus. All four solvents are created under very difficult conditions and are highly acidic in use. They can be treated as throwing weapons in means of defense, but can only be thrown STR x 4 meters, DEX in Precision and it is only 2 Acid Damage. They have no purity, as they are simply the means to create more solvents. There are more ingredients and solvents known, though a journeyman of Alchemy is more than grateful with the four basic solvents. Alchemical Weapons All alchemical weapons are treated as throwing weapons. Their range varies by the weight of the reagent. Precision is always equal to the Dex of the character throwing. Damage is based on the lowest purity available. Under Construction Elixirs, Brews and Potions. Potions: Potion of Healing - Cure Potency/2 in physical damage Potion of Clarity - Cures Potency in stun damage Potion of Midnight - Darkness Potion of Regeneration - +4 to Heal Potion of Magesight - +4 to Ethereal Sight Potion of Bloodlust - Fly into Rage Potion of Self control - Resist Drain and gain bonus on opposing social checks Potion of (Attribute) - Gain Potion of Spell Protection - Potion of Nightvision Potion of Waterbreathing Mutagens - Elixirs Poison: Poison vs Attribute Manaburn Poison Blindness Poison Dysgeusia - Tastebuds Parosmia - Sense of Smell Scouring Poison - Vomit up all alchemical substances in place and lose all bonuses Decomposing Poison Thrown Weapons; Contact Poisons - See poison Prepared Offensive Spells - One time use/Potency in Duration Category:Magic